


the pillow

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Same old same old, cuddle fic, idk how else to tag this it’s really just tooth rotting fluff, in which naegi and togami get closer more quickly??, it is 7am and i was about to sleep but my brain was like, n yknow what? im okay with that, nah. you’re gonna write naegami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Naegi slept with a pillow between his legs.Togami was the only person who knew this and he knew this for two reasons.As a result of these two reasons, Togami had sort of become Naegi’s bodyguard.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 17
Kudos: 512





	the pillow

Naegi slept with a pillow between his legs. 

Togami was the only person who knew this and he knew this for two reasons. One - Naegi got anxious at night and had trouble sleeping, but being with someone he trusted soothed him. Two - Togami had always been a night owl, but he wasn’t foolish enough to wander around by himself every night. 

As a result of these two reasons, Togami had sort of become Naegi’s bodyguard. He would keep him company in his room until he fell asleep, and when Togami finally got tired himself, he would return to his room. Sometimes, he would accidentally fall asleep in his chair in Naegi’s room, which is why Naegi always flashed him that sad little puppy dog look whenever he saw Togami rub the back of his neck. 

More specifically, Togami had observed, Naegi slept on his side with a pillow between his legs. His body curled up just a bit and he rested his head on his hand. His other hand gripped the blanket, pulling it close to his face, sometimes up to his nose. Strands of hazelnut colored hair fell over his face, tickling his cheeks. 

Togami sort of hated that he knew this. It’s not like he had nothing to do while in Naegi’s room. He always brought a book to read, and yet, he always found himself watching Naegi sleep peacefully. 

Which didn’t make  _ sense  _ to him. Why would he prefer watching some lowly commoner lie unconscious over reading books that actually benefited his life and expanded his knowledge?

He tried not to think about it too much. It just made him frustrated. 

_ Naegi _ made him frustrated. Not because Naegi was rude or unintelligent like so many of the others - rather, Naegi was at least adequately knowledgeable while also being the kindest person that Togami had ever met. It frustrated Togami how much he liked being around Naegi because Togami had never relied on someone so much before. And even worse - he relied on Naegi for happiness. That was truly foreign. 

“You don’t have to just sit in that chair staring at me all night,” Naegi said, crawling into his bed. He was dressed in a large white t-shirt and short red shorts with a white plaid pattern. Togami blinked hard, then jerked his chin away, scoffing. 

“I don’t stare at you.” He heard Naegi laugh - softly, not cruelly - and Togami’s hands felt sweaty. 

“I don’t mind the staring,” Naegi said. “I just don’t want you to hurt yourself sitting in a wood chair for so long.”

“I’ll be fine,” Togami insisted, though he had to admit (privately, to himself, of course) that Naegi’s sentiment was sort of touching. 

Naegi frowned, just slightly. “Alright.” He pulled the blanket over his legs; there was no pillow there that night. “I just wanted you to know. If you don’t want to sit there the whole time, you can always get into bed with me. There’s enough room.”

Togami’s back straightened. He certainly hadn’t expected Naegi to say something like that. And he hadn’t expected how much he found himself wanting that. 

Which, of course, is not what he said. 

“I’m not a child,” is what he said. “I don’t need someone to cuddle with. I assure you, I’ll be just fine.”

Naegi looked a little hurt now. Togami bit his lip, cursing his own attitude. “Alright.” He turned on his side, tucked his hand under his head, pulled his blanket up over his head this time, and disappeared from Togami’s world. 

Now, Togami considered himself strong in many ways. He especially considered himself strong emotionally and was able to handle much, including the killing game they were in, much better than others might. The entire time, he was able to retain a calm attitude. 

That being said, Togami could only sit there watching Naegi’s body lie still under the blanket for five minutes. Then he stood up. 

Unfortunately, he hadn’t waited long enough for Naegi to fall asleep. He decided that would have been ideal after he pulled back the blanket and saw Naegi look up at him and the two met eyes. And Naegi smiled his big, adorable grin and scooted to the side of the bed as Togami climbed in. 

_ I’m wrinkling my suit.  _

_ I’m ruining my hair.  _

_ I might damage my glasses.  _

_ I should just go back to my room and leave him alone.  _

Several thoughts raced in his head but one stuck with him.

_ I’m leading him on.  _

Was he?

No, he realized. Because Togami had no issue with denying those that did not interest him. 

Besides, before Togami could chicken out, Naegi wrapped an arm around him and rested his head under Togami’s chin. Togami sighed very softly, as if he were afraid he might blow Naegi away, and slowly combed a hand through Naegi’s soft, tousled hair. He stretched his legs out, finally allowing himself to relax. 

And then Naegi’s legs wrapped around Togami’s, his knees pressing gently into Togami’s thigh. 

Togami was the new pillow, he realized. 

There was something oddly sweet about that. 


End file.
